Blurred Boundaries
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: Friends by day, lovers by night. M for adult content. My first time writing lemony fics so do let me know how it goes. One-shot, Y2J/OC. Please enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I wish I could own them, but I don't. I only own my OC. Contents not advisable for minors, contains explicit content. Other than that, please enjoy!**

**--**

_/ Monday, 1045pm, her hotel room /_

Her hands shook as she tried to unlock the door. After much effort and numerous dropped key cards, she managed to unlock it. She could see the soft glow of the atmospheric lamp lighting up the room, signaling that he had arrived before her, that he was already there waiting. Her call earlier had surprised him; she seldom contacted him, being afraid that their little arrangement would be found out by the others. Her request to meet all the more so. For all their previous encounters, it had always been him initiating it. Without a second thought, he agreed to her request.

They had been meeting for over two months now, a chance 'meeting' every now and then, away from the arenas and their friends' knowledge. Previously, they had arranged to meet away from their allocated hotel. But now, convenience and the fact that most of the others went out for drinks after the shows allowed them the (misbegotten?) confidence to meet in her hotel room most of the time.

She shut the door behind her, placing the key card in her coat pocket as she slung it across the back of the armchair in front of the mirror.

"I was beginning to worry. You took so long that I thought you had cancelled out on me," he said in a warm voice, as he came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her lightly.

"I'm sorry, I had to settle a few things before coming back. Was a bit waylaid by one of the guys on the way too. I see you managed to escape the drinks tonight. Did anyone say anything?" she replied, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

"No, don't worry about it," he said soothingly, watching the emotions play over her face. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay. I understand. We could just chill out and cuddle."

Smiling softly, she turned around to face him and circled his neck with her arms. He was very sweet; his constant concern for her was touching. It was a pity that things were the way that they were; that she couldn't be openly affectionate with him; that they couldn't show publicly how they felt about each other. But then, that was her decision – she didn't want to be seen as a home-wrecker.

Leaning closer to kiss him, she sighed as their lips touched.

With that simple touch, he went into autopilot as he pulled her close to him in a crushing, desperate hold, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Pulling away slightly, his breathing was laboured and hard. "You get one last chance to stop this."

Her silent reply was to unbutton his shirt and kiss his hard, muscular chest and abs as all was revealed to her. He groaned, his breathing raspy as she finally made it down to his jeans and slowly unzipped his pants, freeing him from the restraints of his clothes. With some help on his part, he was soon naked in front of her.

After their first few times together, he discovered that she didn't like to play a particular 'role' – she had moods, and that excited him about her – she was submissive when he wanted her to be and she could dominate him when she felt like it. She had moods as to the pace, slow or fast. Tonight would be fast; he knew from her taking the lead on undressing him. All sense of time was lost as he pushed her to her knees and filled her mouth with his generous endowment. She started to suck hard and fast on him. His pleasure was further augmented when he felt her hand alternate between stroking his balls and gently stroking his inner thigh. It was all he could do to keep from picking her up and throwing her across the bed to ravish her immediately. Summoning all the will-power he could, he pulled her back to her feet and kissed her deeply before he started undressing her.

Pulling her shirt over her head, he freed her breasts, from the lacy bra she had on. He leant towards her so he could grab one of them with his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, throwing her head back and moaning as he suckled hungrily. He moved his hands free to divest her of her skirt and panties.

Eventually they found themselves leaning against the bed. Gently, he lifted her enough so that she was perched atop the edge of it. He knelt down so that he was kissing the insides of her legs, his fingers brushing lightly over her most intimate area. He moved to hold her from behind, not letting up on his strokes. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she then gasped as he plunged a finger into her and started thrusting in and out.

"Please..."

He liked the sound of her begging. "Please what?" he asked as he increased the pressure on her clit.

Tension bowed her back and she raised her hips. He pushed her hips down, shaking his head in silent disapproval. She lay there, a willing slave to his right hand, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please... Make me cum..."

One long, slow slide across was all it took to reach her climax. Her whole body tightened, her back arched, forcing her shoulder blades into his chest. Her head lolled back and her eyes closed as her mouth opened in a scream of ecstasy. She had been mostly quiet up till now, but he'd be surprised if the neighbouring room couldn't hear her. It was a sound so penetrating that it coursed swiftly through his entire body, sending a jolt of pleasure so powerful that he literally shook. It was a sound that invoked images of extreme, mind-wrenching, physical pleasure.

He slowly removed his hand as he grabbed her around the waist. He held her upright, the weight of her body too much for her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him over her shoulder. He looked down into her eyes, her dark brown orbs all blurry and unfocused. He swelled with unadulterated male pride. He did that to her.

With his erection pressing into her back, throbbing painfully as he rubbed against her, she smiled a dreamy smile before turning around to face him, her arms immediately circling his neck.

"Mmm..." her husky voice was so sexy.

"Oh, baby..." he murmured right before his lips took hers in a ferocious kiss.

She moaned as he started to kiss a trail from her mouth, to her ear, down her neck and back up all over her face up to her lips. With her eyes still closed, her lips part and he worked the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Working his way down her neck, he placed kisses all along the swells of her breasts before burying his face in her chest for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume lingering on her skin. He kissed his way to her right nipple, flicking it with her tongue then gently biting it and blowing on it. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck as he kissed his way over to her left nipple, giving it the same treatment.

She started panting, her breath coming in short gasps as he licked and kissed down over her tummy, and as he did, he could feel her nails rake along his rib cage and across his back.

His dick was now throbbing like crazy, as he started to kiss her mound, before slowly, sensuously, licking her clit. Looking up, never stopping the motion of his mouth, he finally saw her eyes watching him love her. He could see what he did to her, that what he was doing was driving her insane. He continued to lick and suck on her, paying close attention to what made her gasp, what made her moan, what made her whimper his name.

Her hands glided through his hair, and gently tugging it as her hips came off the bed, thrusting against his mouth. She started to whimper, her soft moans turning him on more than he thought possible. He was hard as he could possibly be.

He took the tip of his dick and rubbed it on her rapidly hardening clit, causing them both to moan.

"Please… Please…" she whimpered when the tip of his finger again grazed her clit.

"You want me, baby. Me. No one else but me," the possessive tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes..."

"Say it, baby. Say you want to fuck **_me_**," he tightened his bruising grip on her thighs.

"Yes! God yes, I want you to fuck me. Please!" she was almost sobbing from the intensity of the desire building up inside her.

"Baby," he growled, "You'd better be sure about this." While he really wanted to bury himself deep into her and ravish her carnally, he didn't want to do so, unless she absolutely wanted the same thing.

"Am I sure?"

He didn't know if she didn't understand what he meant, or if she just needed a moment to think about her answer. "Yeah, are you sure this is what you want? Because in about five seconds, I'll be totally unable to control myself from fucking the living daylights out of you. "

"Oh my..." she sighed and giving him that dreamy, starry-eyed look again.

Five...four...three...

"Baby," he warned her. Two...one...

Her body melted in his arms. "Oh yeah, I'm sure," she purred.

He moved, ever so slightly, placing the tip of his erection at her opening, teasing her with the anticipation of claiming her.

They were both panting, hard, as he positioned himself right at her opening. He looked once again into her eyes to confirm her willingness. "You ready for me?"

When she smiled and nodded, her dark brown eyes aflame with lust and desire, he finally thrust into her.

As he slammed into her she screamed in pain or cried out in ecstasy, he was not really sure which, and for a second he was afraid that he might have hurt her. Even though she was really wet, she was also really tight.

Leaning forward, he sought out her mouth in a bruising kiss as her hands wandered over his back, being careful not to scratch him. His tongue kept pace with the motion of his hips as he pumped into her welcoming heat.

Their tempo was quick and hard and as he drove himself deeper into her over and over until she was screaming his name as she came.

A few more swift plunges and the pulsing of her inner walls soon saw him following her, groaning her name as his climax hit him, the force of it rocking his body and the tremors spreading into her's.

She relaxed as he lay there against her, holding her tight and resting his head on her shoulder. The frantic beating of his heart matched hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back, waiting for both their breathings to slow. She ran soothing fingers through his hair, and when he lifted his head, he was smiling at her.

God, how she loved that smile! She sighed contentedly and leant forward for his kiss. She teased his lips with her tongue and he surprised her by trying to capture it with his teeth. She giggled then, trying to move away but he grabbed her face and placed his mouth on hers. She sighed when their lips finally parted, both feeling completely content.

Rolling over, she came to rest on top of him, his arms still around her, her head now resting under his chin.

She held on tight as the first shards of guilt penetrated into her brain.

"You okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

She patted his arm. "No, never. You were perfect."

A sad smile took form on his face as he felt the assault of guilt start to take root in his lover. They went through this every time – her guilt of cheating on her husband, and his on cheating on his wife.

Tears escaped as she curled up under the covers. "Join me?"

His answer was the weight of the bed shifting as he spooned up against her.

A short nap would feed the feelings of lust once again and morning would find them still in bed, holding onto each other as the light of day forced harsh reality back upon them.

_/ Tuesday, 830am, Hyatt Hotel Dining Room / _

"Hey, Dave, how was the boozing last night?" Kristen asked as she joined Batista and the rest of the guys in the dining room.

"Good, we really enjoyed ourselves," he looked pointedly at Cody. "Of course, some of us got more wasted than others. How was your evening, Kristen? Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you," she said as she glanced over quickly at Chris Jericho, who kept his eyes on his cereal.

"That's good. Your husband over there," Batista smiled at her as he pointed at John, who was breakfasting with Randy Orton. "Was so worried the whole night. Such a party-pooper. But, I must say it was really nice of you to ask him to room with me so he wouldn't pick up your 'flu."

"Mmm," she nodded, stuffing mouthful of food into her mouth.

"Cena's been keeping you busy? You look really tired, you should cut back on the late night activities. Tell your husband you need to rest more, then you wouldn't get ill so often," Ted jabbed at her.

Kristen kept the fake smile plastered on her face as they walked into the corridor. Her eyes avoided Chris' as she tried to search out what she was feeling.

"I have that write-up you asked for, Kristen, I spent the night doing it," he said softly. "I'll bring it to you in a minute."

"Thanks, Chris," she mumbled out of earshot. "For everything."


End file.
